With Love, Will
by Micken
Summary: It seemed hardly two years since he'd stood in that same position.[Character Death] Oneshot Sparrowbeth, though I'm not a fan.


It had been naught a year or so ago that Will had been standing in the exact same position. Arms outstretched ready for battle, his feet planted firmly on the hay-strewn floor of his blacksmith's shop, dirt covering his face, his eyes bewildered, only one thing to say as he stared down the barrel of a pistol.

"You cheated."

But the pirate standing in front of him was not Captain Jack Sparrow. In fact, it was the last person he had ever expected to point a pistol at him.

"Pirate." said Elizabeth Swann, almost sadly.

He dropped his arms, not knowing what to do. He could easily kill her, but he wouldn't. Their entire battle had consisted of Will merely blocking her sword blows. Will blinked at her, rubbing some of the dirt off his face.

"You cheated..." Will paused. "On me."

Elizabeth stared at him almost coldly. "I am now a pirate, Will. Pirates always cheat." Will wanted to smile at her for her verbose despite now being a scoundrel and pointing a gun at her ex-fiancee. But no, he couldn't smile.

Elizabeth thought back to Jack's request.

"Put 'im out of 'is misery, Lizzy. He's been dying a'long time, anyhow."

And she would fufill it. They could barely stand to look at him sad and heartbroken, his face falling as it did when Elizabeth said she loved Jack. But she had to be devoid of pity. 'Lizzy' now cocked the gun, pointed straight between Will's pitiful brown eyes.

Will dropped his sword, falling to his knees. "Go on then. Do it, Elizabeth. Doesn't matter anymore."

Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it several times as the tears broke from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Will." She turned her head, caramel locks flying beneath Jack's tricorne hat as she pulled the trigger. But she heard his last words.

_"My only hope is that you love more deeply than you have ever loved before." _

Tears streamed down her face as she heard a thump, Will had fallen face-flat into the ground. Elizabeth looked at his body, the life slowly leaving. She knelt beside him, rummaging in the pockets of her breeches.

Will squeezed out his death rattle as Elizabeth reached for his hand. She dropped her engagement ring into his hand, reaching up to wipe the wet spots beneath her chocolate eyes.

She stood up, not really knowing how to feel. Devoid of pity. But this had been a pity kill. Jack and Elizabeth had finally come back to Port Royale after the constant letters from her father about how Will became more and more depressed by the day. He stayed in his shop all day, but never sold a single thing, though everyone always said they could hear the sounds of work going on in there.

Elizabeth stood up, still trying to stop her crying. She turned around, slipping the pistol into her shirt. She held up her left hand, staring at the warm ring made of Spanish gold, a large diamond and rubies on either side. Jack had given it to her less than a week ago, a month after they'd confessed to Will. It was his sign that he really loved her, was willing to commit. And that, to Elizabeth, was the greatest gift of all.

Elizabeth took one last look at Will and sniffled as she began to walk away.

Something caught her eye as she neared the door.Gleams of silver from the small desk Will used for letter-writing. Elizabeth turned and walked toward the desk, her eyes growing bigger. She was staring at the finest swords she had ever seen in her entire life. The swords matched each other.

The blades were strong and yet looked sharp enough to slice off her finger if she dared touch them. The hilts were made of gold with silver weaving through, a red and brown ribbon wrapped around it. Tiny rubies, emeralds, and sapphires studded the silver parts. Elizabeth noticed a note sitting right beside them. She picked it up and it almost broke her heart as she read from it.

_"Dear Elizabeth and Jack,_

_How go your lives? I trust you find yourselves in good health. I am writing to you because I want you to know that no matter where you go, no matter who you become, and no matter what you do, I will always love you. Elizabeth, my stars, my moon, my sun, and my sky. Jack, my brother, my friend, my saviour. _

_I will never forget what either of you has done for me and that which is bad that has befallen upon me from your hands, I hold you to no fault. I love you both far too much to hold grudges. I want you to love, live, and laugh happily in the arms of one another. Please, for my sake. The swords that you have recieved are for you. They are the finest I have ever made and I hope you cherish them as I cherish you._

_With Love,_

_Will"_

Tears stained the letter and it took several minutes for her to calm down. She folded the letter, feeling a complete and utter bitch for what she had done.Sticking it in her pocket, she picked up the swords and kissed them both before pushing open the wooden door to Port Royale, to Jack, to the Black Pearl, and to the memory of Will.


End file.
